Eclipsed
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Fem!Harry. It might not last, it may end in disaster. But when their eyes meet, she knows it'll be worth it in the end. One-shot for The Sea's Daughter.


**AN: So, this is the waited one-shot which would have been a scene in The Sea's Daughter: Lightning Thief but just didn't fit anywhere. So it was turned into a one-shot. **

**I hope you all enjoy it, and forgive any mistakes right now. I am heading to bed, and have proofread it but I will reread it when I've woken up and fix any mistakes I missed the first time around.  
**

**The Sea's Daughter: Sea of Monsters will be up in a few days. I am unsure of the exact date.  
**

**As always, for more information you can find it on my website, linked on my profile.  
**

* * *

**Eclipsed.**

Percy watched from his bunk as his sister packed a few clothes, and other items into her duffel-bag. It had been two days since the fourth of July, and the sort-of Party on fireworks beach. Now she was leaving.

He couldn't help but be a bit annoyed (for lack of better term) by this. He was finally getting time with his new found older sister. Building a relationship after years of not knowing each other, yet she was leaving again.

"When will you be back again?" Percy asked, sounding more upset than he'd meant to sound.

Melinda zipped up her bag and turned, smiling in an understanding way.

"Monday," she replied. "I'm sorry Percy, I'm not very good at this older sister thing am I?"

Percy's eyes widened.

"No! I mean yes – " Percy sighed. "You're great, kind of bossy and scatterbrained at times..."

He smiled mischievously and Melinda glowered playfully at him.

"If you were not my brother..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "When I get back we can do something...prank Hermes cabin perhaps?"

Percy grinned and laughed.

"Can we turn them blue for a week?" he asked, wondering if she could even pull that off.

He knew there were lots of spells and potions that did things he thought should be impossible, but was that possible?

Melinda laughed and came over, sitting beside him with a whoosh of the mattress.

"Sure, it would probably be easiest with a potion," she said, almost like she was musing it over to herself. "I'll look up some notes in a book left to me by Remus..."

"Remus?" Percy asked, trying o remember where he'd heard that name before.

Melinda looked at him with sad green eyes but the sadness was gone nearly as soon as it appeared.

"My uncle of sorts. He was a very close friend of my adoptive papa and godfather. He died in the war along with his wife, he's my godson's father."

He nodded.

"So...I guess I'll see you Monday," Percy said. "Don't fight any monsters without me."

Melinda chuckled.

"I'll try," she said, walking back over to her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

Turning back around Melinda looked from Helios who stood on his perch in the corner where her bunk was, and Sesha who laid contently on Melinda's bed as if she owned it.

"You and Annabeth will be okay with both Sesha and Helios, right? I can take them with me..."

Percy shook his head.

"It's fine, and Sesha mostly takes care of herself. Come to think of it, so does Helios."

Melinda smirked, nodding.

"They are independent familiars," she muttered, stroking Sesha's scales twice.

The two children of Poseidon spoke for a few more seconds before Melinda left, but not before giving him a quick half-hug. Despite his halfhearted protests.

**xXx**

Melinda made it home without any problems, and to her surprise the apartment looked spotless, as if she hadn't been gone for weeks at a time.

It only took a moment to realize Dobby or Kreacher, maybe even both, had done their jobs at Grimmauld Place and at her apartment.

She was glad she hadn't gone to any of the other properties she owned – just Potter Manor (Godric's Hallow was a family home but not the ancestral home. Mostly used as a safe house), Black Cottage and Marauder Palace (which really wasn't a palace but a vacation home in Hawaii).

Or Dobby and Kreacher would have had their hands full, more so than they already did.

She digressed though.

The first night was actually kind of boring, and lonely. She cooked dinner, put her stuff away in her room, and took a shower. After that she sat down and watch a marathon of horror movies.

It was actually odd, someone with her background watching something where people died, a lot, and brutally. But she actually found them sort of funny, especially the really badly made ones were it was obvious it was fake blood and guts.

She enjoyed the supernatural based ones the most, but learned quickly they were also the ones that made her jump the most often. The Ring was a mistake, and this became obvious the first time a phone rang.

It was creepy because only a few people had her number, and she doubted Hades had a cell phone. She'd mostly given him her number in case he was ever around a phone.

It took her a few seconds but she did answer it, to her surprise it was Sally.

"Oh gods, you scared the crap out of me," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Sally laughed from her end.

"Why, is it that quiet there?" she asked.

"Horror movies...I was bored. The Ring," she explained, walking over to the TV and turning it off, and ejecting the DVD from the player.

"Oh, Percy reacted the same when he convinced me to let him watch that movie. Wouldn't answer a phone for a month."

Melinda snickered.

"So, what's up? Did Percy tell you I would be home?"

"Yeah...I was actually wondering if you'd help me move this Sunday?"

"Sure, it won't take long if you don't mind a little magic," Melinda said.

"The quicker I can get out of this pig pen, the better," Sally said. "And uh, it will be sort of quick seeing as the apartment is in your building."

Melinda nearly dropped the DVD case she was fiddling with, trying to open.

"What? How did you..."

"Coincidence," Sally said, and Melinda could practically imagine the older woman shrugging on the other end. "I didn't even realize until after I saw the apartment. But I thought it would be a good thing for you and Percy."

Melinda smiled.

"Agreed, so uh, I might be busy part of this weekend. I don't exactly know when...and I'm returning to camp on Monday."

"What about Sunday then? That gives you plenty of time to figure out when you'll be busy."

Melinda nodded, placing the new DVD into the player and grabbing the empty popcorn bowl off the coffee table.

"That's great. If I hear anything before then I'll call and we can possible do it sooner," she said.

Melinda was putting new popcorn into the microwave when they said their goodbyes. Hanging up she sat the cordless phone on the bar and emptied the hot popcorn into the bowl.

She grabbed the phone on her way back to the couch and sitting the bowl on the coffee table she plopped down onto the couch, tucking her legs up beside her and leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Okay, now lets watch something a bit more calm," she said to herself, flipping the TV back on with the remote and hitting play.

She was content, if not still a little jumpy, as The Princess Bride began playing on the screen.

Melinda was woken up the next morning by the fireplace kicking in, and the flames turning green. She'd fallen asleep on the couch the night before, during The Princess Bride.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Melinda groaned as she caught the time on the cable box – two o'clock.

She gasped, eyes wide and jumped up, tripping over the her own feet, and slamming her knee into the coffee table as she grabbed the arm of the couch to stop her fall.

"Fuck!" she gasped out and her head turned at the sound of laughter from the fireplace.

"Such language is rather unbecoming of a proper lady, Melinda Potter-Black," a familiar voice said, in a high, fake haughty tone.

Yet a very good imitation, if she didn't know Andromeda like she did she wouldn't realize it was fake.

Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Cousin Walburga," she said like a scolded child.

"Lin, don't even joke like that. You didn't know Aunt Walburga Arachne Black like I did! Horrid woman," Andromeda chocked out, looking as if Melinda had poked her in the eye.

Melinda chuckled as she straightened up and walked around the couch to the fire place where she could see Andromeda.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Things here are still rather chaotic, the war really took its toll on things. Kingsley is doing a great job though," Andromeda said, nodding.

"And Teddy?" Melinda asked, her eyes bright and hopeful at news of her godson.

Andromeda smiled.

"Growing like a weed," she said. "You should come to England, to visit. He'd love to see you."

"I don't know...Percy and I are just now getting to know each other. With the quest just over and..."

"Hold up, what are you talking about Mel?" Andromeda said and Melinda blinked.

She knew Andi knew about her parentage and about her half-brother, but she was sure she'd told her cousin about the camp and the quest. Maybe she hadn't.

"I haven't told you..."

"No, I think I'd remember if you had."

Melinda sighed and explained about her having met her brother and then Luna's wedding and her coming back to find him gone on a quest.

She detailed some things from the quest and ended it as quickly as she could, leaving many details out.

"I forgot you weren't James' biological child," Andromeda mused. "You just can't help but attract trouble can you, Lin?"

Melinda pouted slightly.

"I don't go looking for it, it just finds me."

Andromeda chuckled.

"Anyways, if you are worried about being the absent older sister so much then just bring him with you," Andromeda said. "We'd all love to meet him."

Melinda smiled.

"I'd have to ask his mother, but I'll see what I can do," she said.

The next few minutes was filled with idle chit-chat.

Mostly about how their lives had been since May, and the fact Teddy had tried to start crawling already – this surprised Melinda seeing as he was only three months old, but Andromeda laughed and told her babies were actually rather active. Tonks had been the same when she was Teddy's age.

Soon the topic turned to Melinda and how she was holding up after everything. Andromeda hadn't really brought up much at the Wedding, like Fred's death for instance.

At the time Melinda had been thankful for that, but she seemed to have no problem now. Though she was a little hesitant at first.

"It's been three months, Andi, I've put it behind me. I've come to terms with it and moved past it," she said, and it was the honest to gods truth.

She still loved Fred, but she couldn't continue to fawn after a dead man. It would only cause her problems and lead to trouble.

It was a bad thing if she became too used to using the resurrection stone, or any one of the hallows. Lesser wizards and witches had been undone by their power and corruption.

Andromeda smiled almost coyly.

"Do I sense a love bug in the air?" she asked, and Melinda looked at her in shock and fought off a blush.

"No," she said, shaking her head lightly.

"Aha!" Andromeda said, grinning. "You liar, your blushing. Who is it? A hot demigod you met at that camp of yous?"

Melinda gaped at her cousin.

"Merlin, Andi, how old are you again?" she asked, chuckling.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"I may be old, dear, but I can still gossip and hear about your love life. Living vicariously, I'm all burnt out when it comes to love."

Melinda snorted.

"Sure," she said. "And I can't say...and no it's not someone from camp."

"Hmm...older maybe?" Andromeda asked, raising a eyebrow.

Melinda flushed deeper and Andromeda laughed and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Melinda jumped slightly and turned back to the fireplace.

"We'll talk later, I gotta go get the door," she said, and Andromeda said her farewell and disconnected from the fire place.

"Coming!" Melinda called and darted towards the front door.

Opening it her eyes widened as hers met onyx colored ones. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Hades," she said in a almost husky tone, though not on purpose.

The only thing she could think as he smirked-smiled at her was how she probably looked like someone who'd just rolled out of bed. Hair a mess in the low ponytail she had it in, and still dressed in the black tank top and dark purple boy shorts.

"May I come in?" he asked, and Melinda realized she was still holding the door open and gaping at him like a fish – minus the opening and closing mouth that fish did when out of water.

"Please," she said, moving aside and motioning for him to enter.

Once he had she shut the door and nearly ran around him to grab the half full popcorn bowl off the coffee table.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you so soon," she said, and made her way to the kitchen where she emptied the bowl and placed it in the sink.

Turning she smiled almost shyly.

Hades stood leaning against the open archway which led into the kitchen, a small smile on his face. She took this time to take in his appearance. He wore black, which she wasn't surprised by.

Black jeans, and a black dress shirt and a black long sleeved jacket. He looked good, almost casual, like any normal mortal man in their mid twenties, give or take a few years.

"I'm glad you got my message," he said.

"Yeah, it was kind of hard to miss. I mean it's not everyday a hellhound appears in front of me in the forest with a message in it's mouth."

Hades chuckled, smirking.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Lucifer is actually a pet," Hades said and Melinda stared at him with shock.

"Lucifer, you named your hellhound Lucifer?" she asked.

"I didn't, one of my sons did," he said, and Melinda frowned for a minute before hitting herself mentally.

She knew it was crazy to feel jealous of his casual mention of a past son. Gods were known to have many mortal lovers and she figured it was probably because it was the easiest way to keep themselves close to humanity.

To fill a void that being a never dying immortal brought. She didn't blame them nor fault them. The slight jealousy she'd felt was gone almost as soon as she'd realized what it was she had felt.

"I didn't know hellhounds could even make pets," Melinda finally said, seeing Hades' concerned gaze. "I was actually shocked it didn't try to eat me."

"There are a few hellhounds that are domesticated. Three or four in the world, actually," he said, and Melinda made her way to leave the kitchen.

"Let me go change," she said, smiling up at him when she was only inches from his chest. "Then we can talk."

Hades smirked.

"You look fine to me," he said and trailing his eyes up her body and she smiled, sure her eyes had took on a brightness from the emotions coursing through her.

"Charming," she said, moving past him, her arm brushing past him. "But I need to get ready for the day anyways."

"I'll wait in the living room," he said and she nodded.

She tried to not take long, taking the quickest shower in the world, and throwing on her clothes after using her abilities as a daughter of Poseidon to instantly dry her hair and body off.

She threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top. She ran a brush through her long dark brown locks and made her way into the living room.

She found he was exactly where he said he'd be. He was sitting on the couch, looking at the DVD cases she'd left.

"You like horror movies?" he asked, looking up as she moved around to sit beside him.

"Depends," she said. "I find the slasher genre to be kind of funny more then anything. I do like the supernatural horror movies."

"Would explain this," he said, holding up The Ring and she grimaced.

"Yeah, that one was a mistake, nearly had a stroke the first time the phone rang," she said, chuckling.

Hades smiled at her, though like always it was the small almost unnoticeable smile. She hadn't known him long but she got the impression he didn't smile, genuinely smile, often.

"You look beautiful," he finally said, after a few seconds of silence.

She looked slightly caught off guard by this but smiled.

"Thanks but I just threw on the first thing I found," she said.

Hades shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he said, reaching forward and tucking a lock of curly hair behind her ear.

She felt her eyes meet his and her face heat up as he pulled back.

"Tomorrow. There is a restaurant close to here," he said. "I could pick you up here, but We'd have to walk there, I don't exactly own a car."

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow is good, and don't worry. I can't drive either," she said.

Hades nodded.

"Then I'll pick you up at six," he said, standing.

"You're leaving already?" she asked and Hades sighed.

"I have to. I can't leave the Underworld for long," he said and she nodded, standing as well.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said, walking with him to the front door.

"I look forward to it, Melinda," he said and went to leave when she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I'm glad you came," she said and leaned up, kissing inches to the side of his lips.

Hades smiled at her, his eyes softer than she'd seen them before and seconds later she watched as he left. Once he got to the stairs he disappeared in shadows, back to the underworld she assumed.

**xXx**

The time between Friday and Saturday evening seemed to fly, but also creep by.

Melinda had called Sally back after Hades had left, and explained that early Sunday morning would be the opportune time for them to move her from her old apartment into her new one.

Now, with only forty minutes until Hades was to arrive for their date, their first date. The first date she'd been on in around a year – given the months she'd been on the run, the last time she'd been on a date would be a year come August.

She would admit she was nervous, not just because this was the first date she'd had in so long, but because if they were caught.

Well, she wasn't stupid and neither was Hades. They both knew the oath of the big three was still in effect despite his brothers breaking it. If anyone found out, it would end badly.

She could already imagine her fathers reaction. She grimaced and shook those thoughts as she brought another dress out in front of her. A large full length mirror in front of her.

Canting her head to the side she shook her head and tossed the fifth outfit onto the bed. She'd already tried four others, and they all were either too casual, too slutty, too sparkly, too short, too formal...it was never ending.

She sighed.

"I remember when I used to be good at this," she said to herself and she walked back to her closet and pulled out another dress.

It was a golden color, with tank top like sleeves, and a golden ribbon around the waist. It fell probably a few inches above her knees.

"This will do," she said, nodding and dropping her towel.

She tossed the dress onto the bed and pulled on her cream colored panties and strapless bra. After that she stepped into the golden dress. She stood in front of the mirror as she adjusted it.

She ran a hand through her curly hair which was down and made sure the light, natural make up was fine – she didn't ware make-up often and when she did it was very light and natural.

By the time she'd put on the black onyx pendant, the black onyx bracelet he'd given her, and made sure her pearl, Abyss and Tachýs were still on her person along with a few golden bangle style bracelets, she heard knocking at the door.

Before leaving her bedroom she slipped on golden sandal-like heels.

"Melinda," Hades said after she'd opened the door. "You look beautiful."

Melinda smiled and grabbed her purse and black coat off the dining table behind her.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself," she said, her eyes trailing over him, taking in his appearance.

He wore a black pinstripe suit jacket over a white dress shirt and black pinstripe pants that matched the jacket. His hair was also pulled back away from his face neatly in a low ponytail.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded, hooking her elbow with his and shutting her front door behind her.

On the walk to the restaurant she and Hades talked, mostly about themselves. What they liked. Mostly she found herself talking about herself, but she figured a man like Hades must not be used to sharing, but she did find out that he wasn't as cruel as he let himself be seen.

He was actually rather funny, and what he did say about himself was enough. She had learned more about him than many did and was sort of sad when the conversation ended once they got to the restaurant.

"It's not exactly fancy," Hades began. "But I figure you wouldn't want something too extravagant."

Melinda nodded, sitting down after taking off her coat and draping it over her chair.

"It's perfect," she said. "You know, a few years ago if anyone had told me I'd be on a date with you...I probably would have checked them into the asylum myself."

Hades chuckled.

"Well, I never expected to be on a date again. With anyone besides..." he trailed off but Melinda knew who he was talking about.

She wouldn't have care if he had said Persephone's name. She was very aware Hades had a wife, she accepted that. She also accepted that whatever this was would have to end eventually.

That was alright, she'd come into it knowing, though she did feel a bit sad at the thought.

"Well, she's a lucky woman," Melinda said, smiling in a way to let him known it was alright.

He gave her an appreciative look and moments later they ordered their food. It didn't take long for the food to arrive. Hades had ordered a steak dinner and she'd gone with a seafood dish and salad.

She'd been surprised a little when Hades had ordered a very expensive wine – the place wasn't all that fancy but they did have a selection of expensive wines it seemed.

"To a new beginning," Hades began, raising his glass.

Melinda smiled and raised hers.

"A new beginning and a sure to be interesting road," she said, and the dinner continued.

Talking about the past was something neither were great at, and she felt like she'd told her life story a thousand times since arriving and explaining everything to Percy.

Thankfully the dead was talkative and Hades knew quite a bit about her through the grapevine.

What he didn't know was easy enough to tell, and in return he told her about life in the underworld. About what he knew of the reason behind the Big Three pact – which she had no idea how they'd breached that topic but they had.

By the end of dinner she realized that below the surface, Hades was not a tyrant or cruel man. To those he cared for he was charming, gentle and a little bit of a romantic. She supposed he'd have to be seeing as he'd confirmed he'd had demigod sons in the past.

That was a topic she breached with caution, not wanting to upset him. He didn't seem to be upset but he did seem a bit hesitant.

In the end he told her of his last son, who just happened to be Hitler and how it was that war in the 40's which caused the pact and of course the prophecy.

Melinda had no kids but in return she told him of Teddy, Bellona and Primrose.

"You seem to really care for them," Hades said at the end of dinner, as they readied themselves to leave and pay the check.

"I do. Teddy is of course my godson, and Bellona is my goddaughter. I may have some issues with my aunt, and my uncle and cousin when they lived, but Primrose will need someone who understands magic when she's older."

"I'm sure you'll make a great mother someday, and to Teddy, and Bellona, and Primrose if the need should arise," he said.

Melinda looked at him in shock and flushed, smiling lightly as the feeling of butterfly's filled her stomach.

"Maybe one day we'll see," she said, and when her eyes met his, her stomach seem to flutter even more.

Hades looked ready to speak when Melinda glanced over his shoulder and gasped loudly.

"Melin-" his words were cut off when she reach across the table and pulled him under the table with her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked up, her face inches from his. "But I think we may have a problem."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How so," he asked, their faces still close enough they could feel each others breath.

"Behind you, my father just walked through the door with some woman," she said and Hades' eyes widened slightly and he turned to look where she was.

Hades cursed under his breath as he realized she was right. Talking to the person at the front for a table was his brother, Poseidon and from this angle he could barely make out that the woman was his wife, Amphitrite.

"He must be getting desperate with Amphitrite if he's here," he said, and Melinda gave him a questioning look.

"He and his wife, Amphitrite, have been having problems since before you were even thought of. She's a bit of a bitch, almost worse then Hera about his affairs."

Melinda couldn't help but gulp.

"That doesn't sound good," she muttered and turned back to face Hades. "What do we do? If dad sees me here with you...well you'll probably be ripped apart and sent to see gramps for family bonding time, and I'll be locked in the deepest sea tower he can find."

Hades snickered.

"That's not far from the truth," he said. "I'll shadow travel outside, and meet you there. It would look strange if we both just disappeared."

Melinda took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, we better hurry, they're coming this way."

Hades nodded and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek as their eyes met. Melinda knew this wouldn't last, this affair between her and Hades, and it might end in disaster.

But as their eyes met and were eclipsed by one another, she knew it would be worth it in the end.

On impulse or instinct she leaned forward and her lips met his in a kiss. His hand moved back to the nap of her neck and and pulled her closer, deepening the once innocent kiss.

It was slow, and energizing, passionate. Slowly they pulled back, knowing time was not on their side.

"I'll see you outside, Lin," he said, his eyes soft.

Melinda nodded and seconds later he had disappeared into the shadows.

She waited a few seconds before ducking out from under the table, hoping no one had seen her and Hades or her shamefully returning from under the table. She grabbed her coat, threw it over her arm and her purse.

Looking to the exit she knew she couldn't get out without her father spotting her, but she could try. Taking a deep breath she began walking to the exit, and kept her head down and her body language as calm as she could.

She was just passing Poseidon when he turned to her with shock and her arm was caught by his hand.

"Melinda?" he asked and she froze.

"Uh, dad," she said, turning trying to act surprised. "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Dad huh?" a female voice said. "So this is one of your...children dear?"

Melinda winced inside and looked at the woman her father was with.

She was beautiful, but being a goddess it was expected. She had long black hair but what Melinda was sure no one else saw was the small horns like crab claws on her head. Her eyes seemed to be as ever changing as Triton's but always a shade of the ocean.

"Hi, I'm Melinda," she said, introducing herself.

"I know," Amphitrite said. "You're the talk of the sea, you and your...brother."

She said this in a way as if she thought Melinda and her brother might have the plague. Melinda understood why Hades seemed to think Poseidon bringing his wife out for dinner was a way to try to appease her.

Poseidon sighed, looking between his wife and daughter as if he was caught between two ticking time bombs.

"Yes, Triton speaks rather highly of you himself," Amphitrite said, her eyes seeming to narrow at Melinda as if to say, stay away from my son.

Melinda wasn't stupid, she'd seen the way Triton had looked at her when they'd met to receive the pearls from Nerissa. She would admit he was very good looking, but she couldn't see Triton like that.

Not because he was technically her half-brother, but because the chemistry between them wasn't what she felt a romantic relationship would make.

At least not now, and if Amphitrite was anything to go by, never.

Poseidon coughed.

"This is my wife, Amphitrite. We're here on a...date I guess. Why are you here?"

Melinda looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Isn't it obvious," Amphitrite said, chuckling. "She's on a date."

Poseidon's eyes widened.

"Da...date? With who?"

"Uh...you don't know him," she said, smiling.

Amphitrite raised an eyebrow, as if not believing her at all.

"Well, maybe I should meet this young man," Poseidon said, looking around and Melinda felt as if someone had stabbed her in the gut.

How the Hades was she supposed to get out of this – no pun intended.

"He's gone...I mean he's uh..." Melinda tried to think of an excuse. "Hows the sea? Is Triton doing well?"

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at his daughter but nodded.

"It's fine, Triton is also well. I was rather surprised he went with the Nereid to give you and Percy the pearls. I take it he behaved?"

Melinda blinked.

"Uh yes, perfect gentleman. Tell him I said hi," she said, looking out the windows to where Hades was bound to be waiting. "I'd love to stay and chat daddy, but I have to go."

Poseidon nodded.

"Hmm, alright Lin. But I want to meet this boyfriend of yours eventually," he said and Melinda nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you I guess," she said, giving her father a quick hug and bowing slightly to Amphitrite.

With that she paid the bill – knowing Hades would have but that with Poseidon's arrival had no time to – and made a B-line out the front door.

She began walking in the direction of her apartment slowly, and once she had passed the first alleyway she saw Hades. She sighed at the sight and nearly fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest.

"I think I just made a fool of myself in front of my step-mother."

Hades chuckled.

"It happens to the best of us," he said, and Melinda pulled back, slid her jacket on and link her arm with his.

"Walk me home now, I think I've had enough adventure for one night."

Hades laughed and nodded.

"One day we may look back on this and laugh."

She snorted, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You didn't have to try to explain why your father couldn't meet your date," she said and Hades grimaced.

"I'd hate to introduce any date to my father," he said and she laughed.

She knew it had been a close call, but in the end they'd made the best of a potential dangerous situation. Now all they had to do was keep their romance hidden from Olympus. Something told her, that was easier said than done.


End file.
